March 6, 2019 NXT results
The March 6, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on February 20, 2019. Summary The too fast-and-furious combination of Aleister Black & Ricochet outlasted double-trouble maulers Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel to advance to the Semifinals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. Through the duration of the match, Aichner & Marcel's gridiron-style offense played like a Venus flytrap to Black & Ricochet's high-flying attacks, which forced the momentum to shift back and forth. An air traffic controller was indeed necessary for the head-spinning aerial exchanges between Aichner and Ricochet. After a springboard tornado DDT from Aichner on Ricochet failed to secure a three-count, The One and Only recovered to his feet to fend off a double-team attack and tag in The Striking Man from Amsterdam, who withstood Aichner's sticky defensive maneuvers before dropping him with a jaw-rattling Black Mass for the victory and entry into the Dusty Classic's Semifinals. The Forgotten Sons’ Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake put a hurting on the rough-and-tough Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch in an intense duel to move on to the next round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. The lower back of Lorcan was a bull's-eye for Cutler & Blake, who hindered the usually torpedoing bruiser with an array of hard-hitting strikes and brutal tandem offense. At one point, Cutler hip-tossed Blake onto Lorcan's lower back in the corner. Although Burch picked up the pace for his wounded tag partner by downing his opposition with a barrage of attacks, Cutler & Blake continued to rally. As a charged-up Lorcan hopped on the top turnbuckle, Blake rained on the Brit-Am alliance's parade by catching him mid-air with a running powerbomb into Cutler's knees, which was followed up with the heavy hitters’ vicious inverted DDT/stomp combo to land the pinfall. The hard-fought victory brings the “Savages of NXT” a step closer toward NXT tag team supremacy. Newly crowned NXT North American Champion Velveteen Dream arrived before an electrified Full Sail Live audience to send a special reminder to the NXT Universe: “The Velveteen Dream is your new NXT North American Champion.” Dream took a moment to relish in his purple reign while standing on top of the NXT announcer's table. Yet, before he could send out another reminder, Dream was interrupted by Matt Riddle, who hit the stage to share some “real talk” that came in the form of a formal introduction, a congratulation and seemingly a self-appointed nomination to vie for Dream's coveted championship. “I can’t help but wonder what it would look like around my waist one day, Bro,” Riddle fantasized about the title. However, Dream burst that bubble when he told Riddle that the spotlight is reserved for the current titleholder, before cutting out the lights on The Original Bro with the snap of a finger and two words: “Dream over.” Moustache Mountain put a stop to Street Profits’ Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic plans by punching a ticket to the Semifinals. From the jump, Montez Ford & Angelo Dawkins showed off their signature unparalleled athleticism, forcing Trent Seven & Tyler Bate into defensive mode. But trying to make short work of the former NXT Tag Team Champions would ultimately leave the Profits prone to an upset. After Bate kicked out of a pin attempt following a pop-up spinebuster and frog splash combination by Dawkins & Ford, the Profits’ teeming frustration exposed an opening for Seven to knock Ford to the floor with a Dragon Suplex on the apron. At that point, Seven met Bate inside the ring to hit Dawkins with an emphatic Torture Rack/flying knee drop combo for the win and a spot in the Semifinals, where they will face The Forgotten Sons. DIY delivered a shock to the system, not only bringing the band back together for the first time in almost two years on NXT TV, but also by defeating Undisputed ERA's Kyle O’Reilly & Bobby Fish to advance into the Dusty Classic Semifinals. To get there, NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano had to go through a rough and rugged storm at the hands of The Undisputed ERA. In this perilous battle, O’Reilly & Fish took the newly reunited Ciampa & Gargano to work, proving they're just as dangerous with a chip on their shoulder as they were when they protected the titles that were once around their waists. The desire for championship gold translated into an array of dominative attacks by the devious pair, as they pounded Gargano with excruciating submission holds and devastating tandem attacks. At one point, O’Reilly flattened Johnny Wrestling with a butterfly DDT that was followed by a wheelbarrow suplex by Fish. Still, Undisputed ERA's offense couldn't match #DIY's willpower. Late in the match, the self-professed “Greatest Sports-Entertainer of All-Time” struck O’Reilly with a blue thunder bomb while Gargano simultaneously surprised Fish outside the ring with a somersault off the apron. The action grew more intense during the final moments of the epic collision. After Fish squashed Ciampa with a jaw-dropping avalanche Michinoku Driver from the top rope that was followed by a diving knee by O’Reilly, a failed pinfall led to a fateful tag from Gargano. O’Reilly found himself on the receiving end of a slingshot DDT from Gargano, which then set up a well-timed Meeting in the Middle to pencil in a dance with Aleister Black & Ricochet in the Semifinals. The victory now has the former foes singing a brand-new tune: Reunited, and it feels so good. Results ; ; *Aleister Black & Ricochet defeated Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel (8:17) in a Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic 2019 First Round Match *The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) (w/ Jaxson Ryker) defeated Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan (8:23) in a Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic 2019 First Round Match *Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) defeated Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) (7:22) in a Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic 2019 First Round Match *#DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) defeated The Undisputed ERA (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) (14:01) in a Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic 2019 First Round Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-6-19 NXT 1.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 2.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 3.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 4.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 5.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 6.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 7.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 8.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 9.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 10.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 11.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 12.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 13.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 14.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 15.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 16.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 17.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 18.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 19.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 20.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 21.jpg 3-6-19 NXT 22.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #342 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #342 at WWE.com * [ NXT #342 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2019 television events